Forum:Federal elections
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Federal Elections are elections that are held in Lovia and in which Members of the Congress are elected. Mid-term elections can be held to fill seats. Elections are currently ongoing. Federal and Mid-term Elections MOTC Candidates, 2015 These elections will be special elections, held according to the constitution as closely as possible. If you wish to stand, and are a citizen, fill in the form below. The last date for candidacies is the 9th of April, the first date for voting is the 10th of April, and the last date for voting is the 30th of April. Candidacies Your candidacy must be added correctly and must not obstruct those of other citizens. *Name - small party logo and party abbreviation or name; political views (i.e. conservative, progressive) **Candidacy filed: use (~~~~~) for date stamp **Primary residence: (such as Noble City, SY) **User name: (the name used to sign in) CLOSED *Lukas Hoffmann - CNP; reformist, economic collectivist, politically liberal **18:18, March 20, 2015 (UTC) **Noble City, SY **KunarianTALK *Neil Hardy - ; ethically conservative, economically progressive **19:46, March 20, 2015 (UTC) **Portland, KI **Happy65 *Nicholas Sheraldin - GP; environmentalist, progressive **22:35, March 20, 2015 (UTC) **Noble City, SY **77topaz *Aina Sarria - RI; leftist ecorepublican **01:19, March 21, 2015 (UTC) **St. Stephens, SE **Traspes *Charles Jones - CNP; libertarian **14:58, March 21, 2015 (UTC) **Plains, CL **4kant,6 *Justin Abrahams - UL; progressive leftist **15:29, March 21, 2015 (UTC) **Hurbanova, OC **horton11 *Katie Conroy- Independent; progressive leftist, Lovian republican ** 15:39, March 21, 2015 (UTC) **Sofasi, CL **Frijoles333 *George Wrexley - UL; progressive leftist **16:05, March 21, 2015 (UTC) **Sofasi, CL **TheMaster001 *William Krosby - ; progressive centrist **18:32, March 21, 2015 (UTC) **Newhaven, KI **TimeMaster *Oos Wes Ilava - ; conservative, Christian **14:05, March 22, 2015 (UTC) **Hurbanova, OC **Ooswesthoesbes *Bart Koenen - ; conservative, Christian **09:45, March 23, 2015 (UTC) **Hurbanova, OC **Bart K *Martijn Mans - ; pro-minority, right-wing **12:25, March 29, 2015 (UTC) **Hurbanova, OC **MartijnM *Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky - independent; feminist, republican, altermondialist, ecosocialist **11:15, March 31, 2015 (UTC) **Hurbanova, OC **Semyon *Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari - ; environmentalist, progressive **21:36, April 1, 2015 (UTC) **Thameen, KI **Vivaporius *Arthur Sythey - ; conservative, right-wing, Lutheran Protestant **23:38, April 9, 2015 (UTC) **Noble City, SY **Sithlent Voting OPEN Only citizens can vote. Each citizen can cast three votes, a Major Vote (3 points), a Minor Vote (2 points) and a Support Vote (1 point). Votes may be cast for any candidate, even oneself, but multiple votes may not be cast to the same candidate. The entire election regulations can be read in the Constitution. Fraud will be persecuted. Voting begins and ends on April 10th and April 30th respectively. Please use: * Template:Major Vote ( ) * Template:Minor Vote ( ) * Template:Support Vote ( ) Please do not lower the quality of the page layout. Your votes must be cast correctly and must not obstruct those of other citizens. *Name - Party Name and Logo; Ideology **Votes *Lukas Hoffmann - CNP; reformist, economic collectivist, politically liberal ** ... ** ... *Neil Hardy - ; ethically conservative, economically progressive ** --OuWTB 08:46, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ** Happy65 08:50, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ** ... *Nicholas Sheraldin - GP; environmentalist, progressive ** 77topaz (talk) 08:50, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ** Frijoles333 TALK 09:25, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ** ... *Aina Sarria - RI; leftist ecorepublican ** ... ** ... *Charles Jones - CNP; libertarian ** ... ** ... *Justin Abrahams - UL; progressive leftist ** 77topaz (talk) 08:50, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ** Frijoles333 TALK 09:25, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ** ... *Katie Conroy- Independent; progressive leftist, Lovian republican ** Frijoles333 TALK 09:25, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ** ... *George Wrexley - UL; progressive leftist ** ... ** ... *William Krosby - ; progressive centrist ** ... ** ... *Oos Wes Ilava - ; conservative, Christian ** ... ** ... *Bart Koenen - ; conservative, Christian ** --OuWTB 08:46, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ** ... *Martijn Mans - ; pro-minority, right-wing ** ... ** ... *Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky - independent; feminist, republican, altermondialist, ecosocialist ** ... ** ... *Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari - ; environmentalist, progressive ** 77topaz (talk) 08:50, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ** ... *Arthur Sythey - ; conservative, right-wing, Lutheran Protestant ** --OuWTB 08:46, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ** ... See also * Constitution * State Elections Category:Forum Category:Congress